1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an optical touch system and method, and more particularly to a simple-structured and cost-down optical touch system and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the convenience and intuitiveness of operation, touch screen has been widely used in various electronic products. The touch module can be further divided in resistive type touch module, capacitive type touch module, ultra-sonic type touch module and optical type touch module according to the principles of sensing. The optical touch module, which mainly includes two video cameras, three reflective bars, and two infra-red LED, is mounted on a glass plate to form a product. The optical touch module detects the position of an object in the touch region according to the principle that when the user palaces an object such as a finger or a stylus in the touch region, the light emitted by the infra-red LED will be blocked by the object. Thus, according to the image captured by the cameras and the use of algorithm, the position of the object in the touch region will be obtained. However, the optical touch module which uses an entire piece of glass incurs more cost and requires higher assembly precision, hence making the manufacturing of the optical touch module more complicated.